Snape's Sins
by curiousitylove1998
Summary: Snape has the chance to save Lily Potter and go to heaven.
1. Chapter 1

The last thing he saw were her eyes. Snape woke up no longer among the living but not among the dead. Snape was in limbo anxiously waiting for the judge to send him to hell. Remembering Lily Potter's eyes in Harry's. The time came for Snape to see the judge and he stepped into a light room. "Serverus Snape". Snape looked up to meet the judges benign gaze. "You do not deserve hell nor do you deserve heaven. You do not deserve hell nor do you deserve heaven. You are to go back to earth and make up for all of you sins. If you succeed then you have a chance of going to heaven." The judge spoke in a soft and quiet voice."How do you wish me to do that?"Snape asked his voice softer than usual."You will find out for yourself." The room started spinning and Snape was seeing his life flash before his eyes but reversed. Snape realized he had blacked out because the world stopped spinning and he was back on earth. But where were Lily Potter's eyes? Where was he? Piecing things together Snape realized he went back in time to the night of Lilian's and James' death. He was at Godric Hollow the night of the murder. "Make up for my sins" Snape repeated to himself. Swiftly Snape made for the house, but there was another dark figure headed the same way. "Voldemort" Snape said in disgust. Moving faster while keeping stealth he hurried to beat Voldemort to the Potter's. Snape saw that Voldemort had beaten him to the door. He saw a flash of green light and a scream. Snape ran towards the house. Snape stepped inside the house to see Voldemort pointing his wand at Lily. "Avada Ka-" Voldemort vanished. Where did he go? Snape thought to himself. He must of apparated somewhere. Snape looked up to see Lily Potter staring into his eyes tears streaming down her face.

"How did you know?" Lily asked her voice shaking.

Snape hesitated.

"Sev, how did you know?"

"One just has a hunch" Snape answered an invisible smile starting to grow.

Snape looked around the room, as if looking for something.

"Sn-Snape" Lily said through sobs.

"W-Why did it have to ha-happen to him?" Lily's gorgeous green eyes were turning into to a sad gray.

"Sometimes bad things happen to good people for no good reason" Snape had trouble calling James good. "Come on, it's not safe here anymore."

Lily scooped up Harry and left Godric Hollow.


	2. Chapter 2

Snape brought Lily to Hogwarts where he talked to Dumbledore.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked looking at Lily tears rolling down her face.

"Albus" started Snape "Let Lily stay here. James Potter has been murdered by Voldemort. He knows where she is and you're a threat to him. His plan was to find James, Lily, and Harry and kill them. He's succeeded with one, and we have to stop him from succeeding with the Harry and Lily."

"Lily can stay, and we will protect her if anything tries to harm her."

"Where will she stay?" Snape wondered aloud.

"She willl stay in the spare bedroom by yours Snape" Dumbledore replied with a smile towards Lily.

Lily followed Snape to her room remembering everything about the school. All of the secret passages, turns, and twists. They finally arrived at her room. "I should give you some privacy" Snape said as he left the room shutting the door as he went. Lily walked over to the bed and thrust herself upon it sobbing into the pillow. Thoughts swirled around in her mind. She couldn't believe what had just happened. It had only been a day since she was celebrating Harry's first words with James. Thinking about Harry she asked herself through sobs "What will happen to him? He needs a father." Just as Lily was recollecting her thoughts there was a knock on the door. Lily opened it to see Hagrid.

"I ugh just came to say I-I'm sorry about your loss" Hagrid stammered looking at Lily's tear stained face. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Lily thought for a moment then replied "It is very sweet of you to offer Hagrid, but I don't need any help right now I would just like to be alone right now." "Well it's time for supper and we would all like to see you there."


	3. Chapter 3

Lily had lost her appetite during the past hour so instead of going to the Great Hall she roamed about the castle. Drifting into the past Lily did not notice that someone had joined her.

"I'm terribly sorry about your loss Lily. I know how you must feel."

Lily turned around to see a familiar face staring apologetically at her.

"Remus?" Lily asked in wonder.

"It's sad how we see each other because of this tragedy," Lupin said looking away.

"So you heard?"

"Lily, almost all of the wizard world knows about James by now. " Lupin answered.

By now Lily had stopped at the Quidditch trophy case.

"James was a fantastic seeker." Remus announced.

"He certainly was," Lily agreed water forming at the ridges of her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Lupin said looking down.

Lupin felt awkward.

"Please excuse me," Lily said turning her back at Lupin as she headed down to her room."Lily!" Lupin called after her. Lily stopped to hear what Lupin had to say."If you need anything, I'm right here." Lily continued walking but at a much faster pace.

The strange angelic voice that Snape had heard before had come back. The voice talked to Snape all through the night.

"You must do more," it kept on saying. Snape was confused. He did what he was told, he saved Lily. "What more is there to do? I saved Lily like you asked me to," Snape questioned. "Comfort her. Help her rebuild the life that she once had. Be her friend," the angelic voice suddenly quieted after their answer and Snape was free to his own thoughts.

As Lily was eating her breakfast the next morning Snape approached her. "Can I help you?" Snape asked in the most soothing voice he could manage. "Thanks for your offer but I think I'm doing fine," Lily answered insincerely and Snape could tell. "You're lying to me Lily," Snape stated in a flat voice. "I do need help, but not from you. Lupin has already offered me his support and I'm more comfortable with him.


End file.
